


Late for a Meeting Again Cayde?

by Symbiote_Trash132



Series: Cayde and Zach/Reader [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 12:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16660768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Symbiote_Trash132/pseuds/Symbiote_Trash132
Summary: Cayde and my OC Zach.For those looking for a version that is meant to be for Cayde and Reader (original design of the series), see chapter 2 of each post!





	1. Cayde and Zach version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my preferred version of the book, however you can put yourself in my OCs shoes and experience the book from the inside! In chapter 2.

It's been 3 weeks since the Red Legion was defeated and the light had been restored to the guardians. Thanks to Zach of course. Now what he can focus on other things, he's started to notice a strange feeling. This feeling… he's not sure how to describe it. It's been a long since he became an Exo when his human body was destroyed. It must be a human emotion, one that he hasn't felt for a long time. Whatever this feeling is, it must not interfere with his work. Plus, who knows? Maybe it will just go away on its own. 

Either way, he really needs to stop lying in bed awake thinking. Thinking is useful in certain times, but when you're alone, thinking can lead to all sorts of problems. . Especially considering he was due down to see the Vanguards 5 minutes ago. Ever since the start of the New Golden Age, he has been a part of the Vanguard. Not officially, however it might as well be. 

He pops up and gets his stuff together, almost forgetting to grab the newly revised map for the Fallen activity that has been reported.  
On his way down, he starts to get that feeling again, except it's accompanied by something else too… He suddenly whips up his sidearm and shoots behind him to the right, about 30cm below where his target was to avoid hurting someone.  
He hears a robotic yelp and hears Cayde stumble, falling off his perch and landing to the floor. 

“Oh, my cotton socks! What was that for!?” Cayde shouts, annoyed but also mildly impressed as Zach turns around.  
“I don't like the feeling of beady blue eyes boring into my back.” He replied, slotting his gun back into its holder, putting hands on his hips, making a kind of ‘what are you doing’ pose.  
“At least I didn't aim for your horn” Cayde gasps and covers his horn with his hands protectively  
“You wouldn't shoot my horn? My beautiful beautiful horn?” he replies meekly and Zach chuckles.  
“Relax I'm late so I have to go, your horn will be safe for at least another hour.” Zach starts to turn before he realises.  
“Wait, if I'm late doesn't that make you late too?” Realisation dawns on Cayde's face.  
“Shit! I do NOT need another scolding!” he stands and begins to run, Zach joining him.  
There's that feeling again. A kind of... Warm, fuzzy feeling. He realises the heat output of his mouth is changing based on his temperature sensors, this confuses him more.  
“Am… Am I blushing?” He thinks to yourself, and Cayde turns his head  
“Yes. Yes, you are.” he chirps, grinning.  
“I said that out loud didn't I?” He thinks again, mildly embarrassed.  
“Yes, Yes you did.” Cayde chuckles and Zach groans as they both arrive, getting the attention of Ikora and… a surprising lack of Zavala in the room?  
“At least you two have arrived. “  
“Where's Zavala?” Cayde asks, just as curious as Zach.  
“No idea, luckily for you.” Ikora replies, grinning, knowing that Cayde was probably expecting another scolding.  
Zach chuckles as he walks in, pulling out his copy of the map that he has added his own information too.  
“I got my mapping done last night, here's my revised version.” Zach hands the copy to Ikora, though Zavala or Holiday would normally take it.  
“Thank you, Zach, I'll make sure to give it to Holiday so she can update everyone's new in-flight maps.”  
He nods, just as Cayde begins to talk.  
“If Zavala asks, I was here early.” he says, grinning as he approaches the table too.  
“Based on that statement, I will assume you were late again Cayde.” Zavala walks in, making Cayde turn and give him a pained, crestfallen look.  
“Sorry I'm late team, had to clear up some issues. Anyway. Let us begin."


	2. Cayde and Male Reader (Guardian)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cayde and Reader version. This is the same as the first chapter, story wise.

It's been 3 weeks since the Red Legion were was defeated and the light had been restored to the guardians. Thanks to you of course. Now what you can focus on other things, you've started to notice a strange feeling. This feeling… you're not sure how to describe it. It's been centuries since you became an Exo when your human body was destroyed. It must be a human emotion, one that you haven't felt for a long time. Whatever this feeling is, it must not interfere with your work. Plus, who knows? Maybe it will just go away on its own. 

Either way, you really need to stop lying in bed awake thinking. Thinking is useful in certain times, but when your alone thinking can lead to all sorts of problems. . Especially considering you were due down to see the Vanguards 5 minutes ago. Ever since the start of the New Golden Age, you have been apart of the Vanguard. Not officially, however it might as well be. 

You pop up and get your stuff together, almost forgetting to grab the new revised map for the Fallen activity that has been reported.  
On your way down, you start to get that feeling again, except it's accompanied by something else too… You suddenly whip up your side arm and shoot behind you to the right, about 30cm below where your target was to avoid hurting someone.  
You hear a robotic yelp and hear Cayde stumble, falling off his perch and landing to the floor. 

“Oh my cotton socks! What was that for!?” Cayde shouts, annoyed but also mildly impressed as you turn around.  
“I don't like the feeling of beady blue eyes boring into my back.” You reply, slotting your gun back into its holder, putting your hands on your hips.  
“At least I didn't aim for your horn” Cayde gasps and covers his horn with his hands protectively  
“You wouldn't shoot my horn? My beautiful beautiful horn?” he replies meekly and you chuckle.  
“Relax I'm late so I have to go your horn will be safe for at Keats another hour.” You start to turn before you realise.  
“Wait, if I'm late doesn't that make you late too?” Realisation dawns on Cayde's face.  
“Shit! I do NOT need another scolding!” he begins to run, you joining him.  
There's that feeling again. A kind of.. Warm, fuzzy feeling. You realise the heat output of your mouth is changing based on your temperature sensors, this confuses you more.  
“Am… Am I blushing?” you think to yourself, and Cayde turns his head  
“Yes. Yes you are.” he chirps, grinning.  
“I said that out loud didn't I?” You think again, mildly embarrassed.  
“Yes, Yes you did.” he chuckles and you groan as you both arrive, getting the attention of Ikora and… a surprising lack of Zavala in the room?  
“Atleast you two have arrived. “  
“Where's Zavala?” Cayde asks, just as curious as you.  
“No idea, luckily for you.” Ikora replies, grinning, knowing that Cayde was probably expecting another scolding.  
You chuckle as you walk in, pulling out your copy of the map that you added your own information to.  
“I got my mapping done last night, here's my revised version.” You hand the copy to Ikora, though Zavala or Holiday would normally take it.  
“Thank you guardian, I'll make sure to give it to Holiday so she can update everyone's new in flight maps.  
You nod, just as Cayde begins to talk.  
“If Zavala asks, I was here early.” he says, grinning as he approaches the table too.  
“Based on that statement, I will assume you were late again Cayde.” Zavala walks in, making Cayde turn and give him a pained, crestfallen look.  
“Sorry I'm late team, had to clear up some issues. Anyway. Let us begin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys think I should always include this version?


End file.
